The Electric Company
The Electric Company is a children's TV program that ran in the 1970s on PBS. Appearances *''The Electric Company'' featured some short animated segments featuring Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner directed by Chuck Jones. These shorts showed the Coyote and Road Runner viewing words for the kids to read. The shorts were different from their Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies'' cartoons in that the Coyote suffered no physical violence (including hitting the bottom of the canyon floor). *In one short Wile E. is chasing the Road Runner and then sees signs that tell him "Walk", "Hop", "Skip", "Crawl", and "Run". Wile E. obeys the commands. When he comes to a cliff edge he sees a sign that says "Jump". He jumps over the sign and off the cliff. Then he sees a sign that says "Fall" so Wile E falls to the bottom, but instead of a splat, he bounces on trampolines with signs that read "Bounce." It was then shown that all the signs were being placed by Road Runner who then sees a sign that says "Beep" so he says his signature "Beep Beep!" *In another short the Road Runner and Wile E. are at a starting line to run a race. The stoplight tells them "On your marks", "Get set" and when Wile E. thinks it says "Go" he starts running. However the Road-Runner calls him back with a "Beep Beep!" and points at the traffic light which, instead of "Go," actually says "Smile." Wile E. smiles and obeys the light's commands. If it says "Laugh", Wile E. starts laughing. If it says "Cry", Wile E. starts crying, etc. It keeps going faster and faster as it is revealed that the traffic light is being operated by the Road Runner. *There is one short where Wile E. is chasing the Road Runner and they stop at a stop light to see another Road Runner getting chased by another Wile E. Coyote. Road Runner and Wile E. then look at each other and shrug their shoulders. *In another short Wile E. sees a sign that says "Road Runner 1 Foot". Wile E. is confused by it and reaches out his hand on Road Runner who was next to him. Road Runner beeps scaring Wile E. having him jump in the air and hanging onto a sign that reads "Road Runner 50 Feet". Road Runner holds up a sign saying "Goodbye" and runs off. *In another short Wile E. is chasing the Road Runner and falls on the ground in front of a sign that says "Down".... but is pointing up. Wile E. laughs at it and fixes the sign by making it point down, but when he does so, he falls off the cliff (from where the edge broke off) and lands in a river and there is a sign that reads "Splash" next to the river. Gallery The_Electric_Company_Road_Runner.jpg Ec_road_runner.jpg|Wile E. Coyote on The Electric Company. Electric Company Road Runner and Coyote .jpeg Electric Company Wile E. Coyote laughing .jpeg Video Go here to see more videos of these shorts: http://ctwmedia.tripod.com/videos/tec/rr.html Category:TV Shows Category:Cameos Category:Pop Culture Category:Cartoons directed by Chuck Jones Category:Road Runner Cartoons Category:Wile E. Coyote Cartoons Category:1971 Category:1972 Category:1973 Category:1974 Category:1975 Category:1976 Category:1977